The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices and methods for treating pelvic organ prolapse and, more particularly but not exclusively, to vaginal support devices and methods that aid in inserting vaginal support devices within the vagina.
Pelvic organ prolapse occurs when the network of muscles, ligaments, and tissues that hold the pelvic organs in place is weakened and one or more pelvic organs move into the vaginal cavity. Pelvic organ prolapse occurs as a result of normal aging, childbirth, pelvic surgery or trauma, and may include one or more of the following conditions:                i) Cystocele, the leading form of pelvic organ prolapse, wherein the bladder drops into the vagina and may be associated with urination problems;        ii) Rectocele, wherein the rectum herniates into the vagina and may result in difficulty and/or pain with defecation;        iii) Enterocele, wherein the small intestine prolapses into the vagina;        iv) Uterine prolapse wherein the uterus drops downward into the vagina and is often associated with complications related to childbirth; and        v) Vaginal vault prolapse, wherein the top portion of the vagina, the apex, loses its natural shape and drops down into the lower vaginal canal, and may occur in women who had a hysterectomy.        
To avoid surgical procedures to treat pelvic organ prolapse, a number of non-surgical vaginal devices, pessaries, have been designed to be inserted into the vagina by a surgeon, medical assistant or user.
Background art includes the following patents, the contents of all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein:                WO 9601084: Inflatable Vaginal Pessary;        GB 235218: Inflatable Pessary;        FR 2843700: Rehabilitation Device for Urinary and Faecal Continence;        WO 03047476: Vaginal Pessary;        GB 1115727: Apparatus Controlling Incontinence in the Female;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,494: Vaginal Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,435: Pessary;        US 2003149334: Vaginal Pessary;        JP 6133996: Pessary for Treating Prolapse of Uterus;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,814: Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,899: Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,842: Pessary for Treating Vaginal Prolapse;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,435: Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,698: Flexible Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,190: Vaginal Pessary;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,485: Compressible Resilient Vaginal Incontinence Insert; and        U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,511: Vaginal Pessary.        